Increases in integration density of electronic components and associated greater demand on thermal and electrical conductivities of the package require new connection technologies with better thermal and electrical conductivity, and also require new construction technology for the corresponding connecting elements. In recent years, metal clips have gained in popularity over wire bonds for providing electrical connections between semiconductor die (chip) electrodes and the leads of a molded package. Metal clips provide a large-area connection between the package leads and die electrodes, permitting an increase in the electrical and thermal properties of the package as compared to wire bonds. Conventional molded packages, however, provide all leads at the same level in the package, limiting electrical and thermal performance and interconnect placement within the package.